


A Day to Themselves

by reeby10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Bobby Singer, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Unless something unexpected came up, they had the day all to themselves. Of course, something always comes up.





	A Day to Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!! I wrote the latter half of this in May 2015 and never got around to writing the beginning. Now I have :D
> 
> Thanks to Biff for the beta!

It was rare for Bobby and Crowley to have an entire day together. Usually there was some crisis one of them had to help with, or cause in Crowley’s case. But today, unless something very unexpected came up, there was nothing they had to do and they had the day all to themselves.

Bobby hadn’t been quite willing to believe that they’d have a day of peace, but when breakfast passed without a disaster, he was just starting to hope. It was nice to be able to sit at the table with Crowley, their feet entwined beneath while they ate a hearty pancake breakfast. Afterward, they washed the dishes together, Crowley splashing water while Bobby tried very hard to act annoyed about getting damp.

They headed for the living room to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie when the whole peaceful day went to hell. Literally.

“What?” Crowley snapped into his phone before it even had a chance to ring twice.

Bobby could see the anger on the demon’s face as he listened to whatever idiot was on the other side of the line. He could feel his own annoyance bubbling up the longer the call went, when it became obvious Crowley would have to take care of whatever it was. Served him right for hoping they’d actually get their day together.

“I’ve got to go, love,” Crowley said as soon as the call was over. Bobby frowned, making him sigh. “I know we had plans for the day, but you know how it is. Work never ends.”

He did know that, unfortunately, and it was just the luck of the draw that Crowley’s responsibilities had been the ones to interrupt instead of his own. Their lives, the lives they’d chosen, were just not the lives of people who could necessarily take a day off, even if they’d planned for it. Things came up.

It didn’t mean he had to be happy about it though.

“Go on then,” he grumbled, only a little of the annoyance in his voice for play. “Go and torture idjit demon lackeys or whatever it is you do. I’ll jes… pine away here.”

“Sure you will,” Crowley replied fondly. He leaned in for a kiss that only turned a little dirty before he pulled away, straightening his clothes. Looking his best once again, since Bobby hadn’t gotten him out of his suit even for a day in, he headed for the door with only a touch of hesitation. “I’ll be back tonight, I should think. Don’t wait up.”

Bobby flapped a hand behind him, lips tingling a little from the kiss. Pity there wouldn’t be more of them until much later, because he’d been looking forward to it. “Leave already, wouldja?” he called gruffly as he settled in in front of the tv. The door clicked shut before he even got it turned on.

Well. Looked like he had a day to himself instead.

***

Bobby was bought out of a deep sleep by the creaking of his bedroom door opening. He kept his eyes shut, feigning sleep, as he listened carefully. None of his traps had been set off so far, so it wasn’t likely to be someone trying to kill him or kidnap him or anything of the sort, but it never hurt to be too careful.

There was another noise, like someone had tripped on something, and a soft curse. He relaxed almost immediately. He grumbled, more out of habit than any real annoyance, when the other side of the bed dipped and cold feet were pushed underneath his calves.

“Sorry, love,” Crowley whispered insincerely from behind him, sporting a smirk Bobby could hear in the demon’s voice even with his back turned. “Didn’t mean to disturb you.” Like hell he hadn’t.

“Fuck off,” Bobby said, though there was no heat in his voice. He relaxed back as arms were wound around his waist and Crowley curled as close as possible to his back, warming him far more than any blanket. By morning he’d probably be sweating, but it was worth it.

The thought of waking up in the demon’s arms in the morning made him smile, even as his eyes drooped and sleep began to claim him once more. They hadn’t had the day they’d planned, but at least they could still go to bed together. It made him feel warm in a way quite different from the warmth of his lover behind him.

“Love you, ya idjit,” he whispered, not even sure if his lover was still awake, but needing to say it nonetheless.

He could feel the answering smile as a slightly scruffy kiss was pressed into the back of his neck.


End file.
